Haunted
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: Set during Touched. Faith thinks about Buffy and gets another visit from The First. FaithBuffy with slight FaithWood


Title: Haunted Author :Erica Rating: Pg-13 to R for some sexual content. Nothing too graphic. Pairing: Faith/Robin, Faith/Buffy Spoilers: Touched Summary: Faith thinks about Buffy and the First does some more taunting.  
  
He has her mewing with pleasure, but all she can think about is B. She groans and tries not to let on that she isn't thinking about him; that instead she's thinking of Buffy and how sad she looked as she turned leadership over to Faith and departed.  
  
Robin disappears from her view and she hears him tearing open a condom. His momentary separation allows her mind to clear. Buffy's face pops back into her mind, haunting her. Faith can't stop herself from thinking that her poor B was out there alone. Or worse, out there with Spike. A wave of anger rushes through her and she rolls Robin over so she's on top, slamming down on him hard and fast. He's groaning in pleasure now and she shows him what some of those special slayer muscles can do.  
  
She feels him spasm as he comes and that sets off her orgasm. She collapses on top of him and rolls off. Stroking her hair for a few minutes, he falls asleep. She slides out of his grasp and out of bed with a smirk. Then silently gets dressed and heads down to the basement for a smoke.  
  
Faith can feel the First's presence as she enters the basement and takes a seat on the cot. One part of her mind is telling her to run back upstairs to Robin, the other telling her she would have to face this eventually.  
  
"Come to taunt me more about B?" she asks aloud. She knows the mind games this thing plays and is determined to play it cool this time, in hopes of finding out something useful.  
  
She nearly chokes on her cigarette when the First steps out of the shadows looking exactly like Buffy.  
  
"Hello lover"  
  
It speaks in Buffy's voice, right down to the slight rasp from that cold she was getting over.  
  
Faith simply stares back. Before she can say anything or even comprehend the evil in front of her, the First speaks again.  
  
"Oops. Lover isn't quite right, is it Faithy?"  
  
"Mind games are over. Let's get down to why you're here. From what I heard, you don't pay a visit unless the person really matters." She blows out the smoke of her cigarette, watching it waft up through the rafters.  
  
"Like any of them know what they're talking about. "  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Can't two girls just have a Slayer-to-Slayer chat? Unless you'd like to do more than just chatting" Buffy's mouth broke into a coy smile.  
  
"You're not B." Faith struggles to stay in control and not take the bait. Damn hard considering she didn't even know what the bait was.  
  
"You're not wrong. Though I can only appear as dead people. Isn't sad to think that while you were rotting in prison your darling B was out here dying?"  
  
"She was a hero, And she came back"  
  
"You won't. Do you really think that anyone will care enough to bring you back? Or that anyone will be alive to? Everyday my army grows. I'd get out now if I were you Faithy."  
  
Faith wants to argue back, but doesn't. She knows it's testing her, rubbing in her face the fact that no one would bring her back.  
  
"If you want me gone so bad, I must be pretty damn important. First Evil spending all its time trying to make me scared. Too bad I'm not afraid."  
  
There is a flash of light and Buffy's features melt away to reveal Spike's.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, pet. I'm just trying to do you a favor. You were once on my side. "  
  
"Not anymore. I pull for the good guys now"  
  
"And you'll die for it," Spike snarls.  
  
Faith rises from the cot. "No, you will! I think I'm finally staring to get this whole deal. It's about power, right? It's starting to become obvious that we got it and you want it. So you start the threats, getting freaks to kill off a bunch of powerless little girls, playing mind games to make us hurt. We got the power, yo. If that army's so big and scary, why don't you just unleash it so we can fight already? Is there even an army? Or did you just plan to pit us against each other and have your little bringers kill off anyone who's left? I'm starting to think you ain't nothing but a big mouth."  
  
He smirks. "Guess we'll see. Hope you and your precious B enjoy your time together."  
  
He melts in the blackness and Faith is left with her still burning cigarette, sputtering to stay alive in the dark.  
  
"We will" she mutters. "Kicken your ass" 


End file.
